Jour à jour
by Projecteur-sirene
Summary: Le carnet d'Hermione. Ses confessions entre deux amours.
1. Chapter 1

_Ils s'étaient aimés, elle en était persuadée, puis ils s'étaient quittés. Elle était parvenue à se reconstruire, peu à peu, avec Ron. Elle l'aimait, c'était une évidence mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à être heureuse alors elle griffonnait, chaque jour, dans un carnet._

* * *

Aujourd'hui rien de nouveau. Il ne m'appelle pas, il ne pense pas à moi. J'arrive à le dire mais pas encore sans que ça me fasse un creux au cœur.

Dans ma bêtise je me suis demandé s'il viendrait à l'hôpital si je devenais anorexique. Je me suis demandé si Ron irait le chercher en voyant que j'allais mal à ce point. Je m'imaginais déjà les joues creuses, alitée et lui qui entrerait comme une fleur :

« Ça va ?

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ron m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien

Toujours à exagérer celui-là »

Et ça aurait continué comme ça. Mais c'était tellement pas lui. Et tellement pas Ron d'aller se sacrifier comme ça pour moi.

Puis j'ai eu honte. On ne déconne pas avec ce genre de sujets.

Alors je me suis retournée et je me suis rendormie.

* * *

J'ai rêvé de lui cette nuit. Je me rappelle plus trop. Juste qu'il me regardait de toute sa hauteur, que je me sentais minuscule mais que ça m'allait. Fichu rêve !

* * *

Temps de merde. Journée de merde.

Miss-je-sais-tout n'arrive plus rien à apprendre, je suis vraiment bonne à rien en ce moment. J'ai même plus envie d'écrire, mais je sais pas... C'est comme si à chaque fois que je voulais m'endormir ce carnet me regardait et me disait qu'il ne me lâcherait pas tant que j'y aurai pas mis mes lignes quotidiennes.

Malgré tout, quand c'est fait, je me dis que j'ai accompli au moins une tâche dans la journée. Je me couche avec cette pensée.

* * *

J'ai l'impression que mon existence ne se résume qu'à une longue attente. De quoi ? Je ne sais pas encore. Il faut juste que ça passe, que le temps file, sans raison.

* * *

J'ai réécouté de la musique. Ça faisait quelques temps que je ne pouvais plus, qu'elle glissait juste sur moi sans que je ne m'accroche à la moindre note, au moindre mot.

Mia Mia Mia Mia Miami  
Mia Mia Mia Mia Miami  
Mi-ami, à Miami

Et ça tourne sans cesse dans ma tête aujourd'hui.

Mia Mia Mia Mia Miami  
Mia Mia Mia Mia Miami  
Mi-ami, à Miami

Il faut toujours que je la réécoute, que je la mette plus fort, qu'elle sature le son de toute la pièce. Comme ça, d'un coup, quand elle s'arrête, j'apprécie le silence.

* * *

Il a fait beau. Je suis sortie.

* * *

J'aime énormément quand le soleil se couche et qu'il projette des teintes de lumières rosées sur la campagne. Chaque bosquet éclairé semble être un trou de lumière, un lampion joyeux.

* * *

Je me rappelle ses mains. C'était jamais doux, il nous fallait de la brusquerie, pas de violence, juste des contacts oubliant toute forme de bienséance. On se rentrait dedans, c'était à celui qui serait le plus offensif, le plus sûr de ses appuis, prêt à tenir, à ne pas vaciller. Et on chancelait toujours à deux.

* * *

Aujourd'hui on n'a rien fait. On était juste à deux à attendre que le temps passe. Une longue léthargie heureuse. On ne pensait à rien, juste se laisser aller et détendre le temps.

* * *

J'aimerai avoir un chat.

Mais bon, je ne saurai surement pas l'éduquer, lui apprendre à aller dans sa litière, lui apprendre à jouer sans mettre les griffes. Il ne m'aimerait sans doute pas. Et un chat sans ronronnement, autant ne pas en avoir.

* * *

Je veux du mouvement. Qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose, que j'arrête d'attendre.

Mais voilà, je pense mais je ne fais pas.

* * *

Je suis tellement jalouse. Tous ces autres si créatifs et moi qui n'ai que mon intelligence. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire taire mon esprit et laisser mon inconscient peindre sa réalité. Mais je ne suis que contrôle et plaintes.

C'est décidé je cesse de me plaindre

* * *

Encore raté. Une si bonne résolution et pas même un jour d'existence.

Ce soir, j'ai besoin de déverser mes craintes inutiles : je suis pétrifiée par la mort. J'ai pas peur de mourir, ça passe au-dessus de moi. J'ai juste peur d'être insensible à la mort. A chaque fois qu'elle frappe mon entourage je n'arrive pas à être touchée comme le sont les autres. Peut-être parce que ce ne sont jamais des personnes importantes. Peut-être parce que je suis juste sèche émotionnellement. J'ai peur de la mort de Ron, de Draco, de mes amis. Pour lequel je pleurerais le plus ? On pourrait le quantifier ? Est-ce que je pourrais vivre ensuite ? Normalement ? Est-ce qu'on s'en remet ? Les autres ont bien l'air de s'en sortir. Mais les autres avancent toujours, ils n'arrêtent pas, ce doit être ça des battants. Ou peut-être des égoïstes ?

Hermione Granger dans tout son art ! Décrédibiliser les autres et se sentir supérieure ! Mais les autres, quand bien même égoïstes, ont d'autres passe-temps que l'apitoiement.

* * *

Il y a quelques mois je pensais avoir fait le « deuil » de ma relation avec Draco. J'étais là, pensant que ce n'était que du passé, je me voyais apaisée, libérée de toute colère, loin de la dépression. J'avais constamment le désir de lui reparler, mais je me disais que c'était normal, qu'il avait été une part de moi et que je voudrais donc toujours être à ses côtés.

Et des tristesses en colères me revoilà maintenant, persuadée que ce coup-ci c'est le bon, que j'en ai vraiment fait le « deuil », je ne veux même plus le voir, presque comme s'il n'était qu'un souvenir, pourtant mon cœur se serre toujours à l'évocation de son nom.

En espérant que ce ne soit pas de nouveau une simple phase.

* * *

Je sais que c'était dur entre nous. Je sais que je pleurais beaucoup, que je n'avais pas confiance en moi, que je ne savais pas qui j'étais, que je n'étais qu'insignifiance face à l'admiration et la passion que j'avais pour lui. Pourtant quand j'y repense, je ne vois que les souvenirs heureux. Les autres ont dû disparaître dans les larmes.

* * *

J'aimerais m'engager plus. Tout me révolte mais je ne fais rien. Enfin, je fais comme tout le monde, j'en parle un peu, je signe les pétitions venues s'échouer vers moi, je gueule auprès des gens déjà acquis à ma cause, je gueule sur les cons aussi, ça fait toujours du bien pour l'estime de démonter un raisonnement débile.

C'est pas suffisant.

Un jour je créerai une association de défense des opprimés, je le veux alors j'y arriverai et qu'importe ma force mentale à ce moment j'imposerai à la dépression d'aller se faire foutre !

* * *

Je sens que je m'opacifie. Même cela ne veut rien dire.

* * *

Il faut que j'écrive, je me vide. Comme un appel au secours.

* * *

C'est l'urgence, il le faut. Ça ne veut pas.

* * *

Tant pis si c'est forcé.

* * *

Vidée

ruinée

tout dépenser

à retaper

toute nue, à vide, une faille dans l'âme, de part en part, tout traverser, tout dégorger.

Les taches floues se forment, ne plus ressentir, juste la fatigue, s'épuiser pour ne plus penser, rester à l'air libre, la tête ailleurs, la tête ailleurs et qui rêve de platitudes, de faux qui respire tellement le vrai. Juste comme ça, d'un clin d'œil ne plus être, voguer à plat pour ne plus penser.

J'aimerai refermer ce vide mais je ne peux pas, il aspire tout, de part en part, il m'aspire même moi, à l'intérieur. Et il altère.

* * *

 _* La chanson mentionnée est Miami de Saez_


	2. Chapter 2

Et c'est la nausée qui revient. Celle qui te prend à chaque fois, toujours la même. Pas encore trouvé de raison à toute cette merde, juste que ça me retourne les viscères, que ça laisse un sale goût dans la gorge, un goût d'inachevé, de j'aurai pu faire autrement, faire mieux, ou tout simplement faire plutôt que de se laisser couler.

Et quand ça prend y a rien à faire, juste se forcer à dormir, par tous les moyens, ça ne lâche jamais.

* * *

Je ne rêve plus. Mon inconscient doit surement travailler mais jamais ses images ne me parviennent. Tant mieux ça évite les cauchemars et envoie chier virtuellement la psychanalyse !

* * *

Et voilà, le l'ai recroisé. Pétrifiée comme une gamine, ne pas savoir quoi faire, alors j'ai souri.

Et c'est pas normal que mon cœur batte comme ça, c'est pas de l'amour, c'est pas de l'amour. C'est que du mal-être refoulé, des non-dits qui veulent enfin sortir, éclater à la lueur de ses yeux et lui faire mal comme notre rupture m'a fait mal. Je voulais qu'il soit détruit, qu'il me regarde autrement, je ne peux pas juste accepter que je ne sois plus rien pour lui, je veux être. Je veux vivre dans son esprit, je veux qu'il ne cesse de me comparer, de penser à ce qu'il ferait si j'étais à ses côtés, je veux contaminer ses pensées, m'imprimer dans chacun de ses neurones. Mais voilà, il ne m'aime plus, et c'est encore à savoir s'il ne m'a jamais aimé.

Alors il peut passer devant moi, effectuer un mouvement de tête se voulant amical et partir, juste comme ça. Et moi, glacée vivante, je reste sans bouger, laissant tout remonter en moi : la haine, la frustration, l'affection et les résidus de passion.

Et au lieu de tout jeter, de crier ce mal-être, je reste hébétée.

Et voilà, ça va encore pourrir au fond de moi.

* * *

Il y a cet endroit. Perché tout en haut de la ville, la surplombant. On ne peut y accéder que par l'escalier. Un immense escalier double faisant rejoindre ses bras sur de larges paliers, tous ourlés d'une rambarde. Et ce n'est que rondeur, jolies balustrades et coquettes décorations. Pourtant il est terni, tagué en de multiples endroits, couvert de brèches.

La nature combat chaque gramme de béton, le recouvrant, le perçant.

Cette montée agonise la tête haute, les branches qui tentent de la détruire ne font que ceindre ses hauteurs de nouvelles couleurs, la rendant plus immense encore, plus inaccessible.

Une véritable reine déchue, la classe pulsant dans chacune de ses marches.

* * *

Une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil.

La faute à la lune, toujours trop pleine. Et elle travaille mon esprit, elle ne lui laisse pas une minute de repos, comme si elle essayait de faire ressurgir tout ce qu'il comporte et qui pourrait me détruire, tout le mal qui s'y était accumulé, elle veut tout faire sortir.

La lune est une nouvelle Pandore. Plus vicieuse, elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait.

* * *

Juste ses doigts sur mon dos.

Si inexpérimenté.

Il ne m'enlèvera aucune douleur mais il le fait avec abnégation, en prenant soin de chaque parcelle de ma peau.

Il veut si bien faire que finalement il fait bien.

Parce que c'est peut-être ça qui nous différencie, on croit en ce qu'on est, on veut que tout soit idéal. Là où je me sacrifiais pour Draco on se sacrifie pour nous deux.


	3. Chapter 3

Je me sens grosse, toujours trop tassée, toujours tout qui déborde. Et je voudrais être fine, avoir une élégance intrinsèque, idéale et pure mais tout est pulpeux.

Et tous ces autres qui ne cessent de me rappeler que je suis tellement belle comme ça, que d'avoir des formes c'est bien plus attirant. Mais je ne veux pas être attirante bordel, je ne suis pas un morceau de viande, je veux inspirer quelque chose et quelque chose de fort pour une fois. Je veux que mes cotes saillent sous mes tee-shirts, que mes seins soient plats, que mes cuisses ne se touchent pas. Et je m'en fiche de leur regard, je veux être ainsi, alors je pince sans relâche mes cuisses, observant la cellulite pour mieux l'appréhender, la combattre, j'ai envie de tout couper, tout ce qui ne me plait pas, prendre un scalpel et tronquer mon corps, tronquer mon visage, faire ressortir les brisures de l'intérieur sur chaque millimètre de peau.

Et leur montrer ce que je suis vraiment, rien d'attirant, juste des abcès à découvert.

Des marques iconiques.

Je veux être une laideur marquante.

* * *

Bouche

/

Seins

/

Mords

* * *

Une semaine à nous, rien qu'à nous. Une autarcie de félicité.

Et tout à coup, loin de tout, tout s'évapore : les rancœurs, les regrets, les désirs à combattre.

On est juste nous. Aucune obligation, rien à penser, juste laisser le temps défiler et sourire.

* * *

Il ne comprend pas. Le retour à la réalité lui convient, tout lui va. Il voudrait sortir, voir des amis. Je refuse. Je veux garder ce sentiment de plénitude, personne ne doit briser notre bulle, elle est rien qu'à nous.

Il ne comprend pas. Il pense juste que je suis triste, que je le bloque une nouvelle fois, que je l'empêche de sortir. Il pense que je suis un boulet. Je le suis. Mais pas de cette manière.

Il croit toujours que je suis jalouse lorsqu'il s'amuse avec d'autres filles. Non, je suis juste seule, seule face à moi-même, seule face à la sensation qu'il m'est enlevé, arraché, mais je ne peux pas lui dire, ce serait être faible et lui gâcher ses plaisirs. Et puis je craque, je m'effondre, obligée de lui demander de rentrer, de venir me rassurer. Et il le fait. Persuadé que ce n'est qu'une simple crise égoïste il vient tout de même. Il ne comprend jamais et moi j'ai mal.

* * *

Aujourd'hui je me suis rappelée d'un truc tout bête. J'étais loin de lui et après m'être fait piquer par un moustique j'ai instinctivement répété sa vieille technique de charlatan consistant à faire une croix dessus à l'aide de ses ongles.

Il s'insinue vraiment dans chacune de mes cellules. Mes réflexes deviennent les siens. Ça m'a frappé comme je l'aime


End file.
